


Let It Snow!

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Che Natale è senza la neve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/gifts).



_Hawaii, pochi giorni prima di Natale_

Sospiro.  
Il quinto nell'ultimo quarto d'ora; da quando, cioè, avevano lasciato la centrale.  
Steve si vantava di essere una persona paziente, almeno con amici e colleghi (i criminali erano un altro paio di maniche), ma Danny stava mettendo a dura prova la sua calma serafica (“Gli angeli non c'entrano!” avrebbe risposto il compagno ai tempi d'oro. “La tua espressione non cambia perché sei uguale a Big Jim!”).  
Sospiro.  
Arrivati a quota sei, quasi record del mondo.  
“Si può sapere cos'hai?”  
“Niente...”  
Ecco, lo sapeva! Scemo lui che ogni volta glielo chiedeva!  
“Dai, Danno! Qualcosa devi pur avere, no?”  
“Steve, lasciami in pace!”  
Il capitano sbuffò e fece come l'altro gli aveva detto. Era anche un po' risentito, in fondo non era mica tenuto a preoccuparsi per lui, no? No, certo... peccato che quando si trattava di Danny, Steve smetteva di pensare e lasciava decidere tutto al cuore.  
Sospiro.  
“Hai intenzione di gonfiare un canotto? Posso comprartene uno!” ironizzò McGarrett con una punta di ironia.  
Danny gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. “Se ti do tanto fastidio, posso anche andare a piedi!” esclamò infastidito, accendendo la radio.  
 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. _  
Tombola!  
Il detective girò la manopola alla velocità della luce, digrignando i denti. Ci mancava solo la radio! Quella era una congiura ai suoi danni, ecco cosa!  
Steve lo fissò per qualche secondo come si fa con un pazzo, mentre la sua mente cercava di collegare tutti i pezzi del puzzle.  
“Ehi, ma che ti prende?” chiese, accostando sul ciglio della strada. “Odi il Natale? Sei una specie di Grinch?”  
Danny scosse la testa, mettendo su il broncio (“Un adorabile broncio” pensò Steve, scacciando subito l'immagine successiva che riguardava quelle labbra e una parte del suo corpo che stava tentando di tenere a bada in ogni modo). “No, a me piace il Natale” borbottò.  
“Mh... Ah, ho capito! Sei da solo perché Grace festeggia con Rachel e il suo nuovo marito?” Steve aveva il sorriso delle grandi occasioni stampato sulle labbra. Non era molto carino esultare delle sofferenze del collega, ma visto che lui era solo e l'altro era solo, forse potevano... stare da soli insieme!  
Danny però scosse la testa facendo crollare le illusioni del compagno. “No, mi hanno invitato a stare da loro per far felice Grace. Non che ne abbia molta voglia, ma è mia figlia, no?”  
Steve annuì, nascondendo la sua delusione. “Allora, se non è il Natale né Grace... cosa c'è?”  
Il detective si morse il labbro. “Prometti di non prendermi in giro?”  
“Parola di boy scout” rispose il capitano, ascoltandolo con attenzione.  
Danny sospirò (“E otto!”) e liberò un fiume di parole. “Mi manca il New Jersey. Cioè, non tutto il Jersey, però mi manca la neve. Insomma, è dicembre e di solito io e Grace facevamo pupazzi e aspettavamo che la slitta di Babbo Natale atterrasse sul tetto per infilarsi nel camino con i regali. Qui... qui sembra sempre agosto! Al massimo possiamo fare i castelli di sabbia e Babbo Natale viene in surf, con addosso un paio di bermuda rossi!”  
Durante tutto questo discorso, Steve aveva sbattuto le palpebre con la bocca aperta come i pesci. Non era possibile, quell'uomo era pazzo! Tutti gli americani – e non solo – morivano dalla voglia di andare alla Hawaii in vacanza, alcuni anche si sposavano sulla spiaggia... e a lui era toccato come compagno l'unico al mondo che preferiva il New Jersey.  
“Tu sei tutto scemo!” sbottò alla fine della sparata di Danny. “Fidati, ti manca qualche rotella. Qui siamo in Paradiso e lui – LUI – vuole la neve!”  
“Hai detto che non mi prendevi in giro! Hai dato la tua parola di boy scout!” esclamò il detective offeso.  
“Ho mentito, non ho mai fatto il boy scout” borbottò Steve mettendo in moto la macchina. Entrambi lasciarono cadere l'argomento e nessuno ne parlò più: Danny continuò a sospirare e Steve a rimuginare.

 _Hawaii, vigilia di Natale. Casa di Steve McGarrett_

Sospiro.  
Danny non capiva cosa passasse nelle mente di McGarrett. Oddio, era vero che, secondo i suoi calcoli, quella scatola cranica era così vuota che ci soffiava il vento, però non riusciva proprio a comprendere cosa avesse architettato.  
Parcheggiò e tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca per rileggere il messaggio che l'altro gli aveva mandato quella mattina: “Vieni da me per le dieci. Lascia l'auto a qualche metro dal vialetto e fai il resto della strada a piedi. Fidati!”  
Probabilmente era qualche scherzo di pessimo gusto, ma in fondo era il suo compagno e si fidava. Non ciecamente, comunque si fidava. E poi... già da un po' di tempo Danny si era trovato a fantasticare su Steve, in special modo su quel rigonfiamento che a volte gli sformava i pantaloni. Non che lo guardasse fisso, ovviamente, però ogni tanto l'occhio gli ci cadeva e se era così a riposo... Il detective deglutì e scese dall'auto con le gambe che gli tremavano; si avviò verso la casa di Steve continuando a fare queste riflessioni mentali quando, una volta imboccato il vialetto, il suo piede sprofondò in qualcosa di freddo e soffice. Scattò indietro e chinò lo sguardo, mettendo a fuoco l'impronta che aveva lasciato sulla neve.  
Un momento... Neve?!  
In quell'istante le luci del giardino si accesero e Danny sgranò gli occhi: tutta la casa di McGarrett era coperta dalla neve.  
“Ma... ma...” balbettò, chinandosi a prenderne una manciata: era neve sintetica, di quella usata nei film. Non ebbe bisogno di chiedersi cosa ci facesse lì, perché Steve fece la sua comparsa sulla porta di casa con un sorriso smagliante sul volto. “Tanti auguri, Danno!”  
Ecco, ora sì che Danny era senza parole. Mentre il compagno gli andava incontro a braccia aperte, lui passò in rassegna mentalmente tutto quanto: Steve aveva trovato un modo per avere una macchina sparaneve e l'aveva usata per esaudire un suo desiderio. Lo aveva fatto perché era un amico o forse perché c'era qualcos'altro, almeno così sperava. In ogni caso doveva ringraziarlo.  
“Allora, Danno ti piace la sor...”  
Fu il turno di Steve di restare senza parole e non solo per lo shock. Non appena si era trovato davanti il collega, questo gli era saltato addosso e senza troppi complimenti lo aveva baciato.  
Non un bacetto di ringraziamento, di quelli che si danno per forza a chi ci ha appena fatto un regalo, gradito un meno. Un vero e proprio bacio, con tanto di lingua che cercava di forzare la debole resistenza delle labbra di Steve. Il capitano spalancò gli occhi sentendo quanto fosse morbida quella lingua che adesso stava coinvolgendo la sua in una specie di lotta che lo fece gemere.  
Danny non capiva più niente ed era meglio così: quando non si faceva troppe seghe mentali, dava il meglio di sé come uomo... e come amante. Mise una mano dietro la nuca di Steve e se lo tirò contro, affondando completamente nella sua bocca, mentre l'altra mano accarezzava l'inguine del suo compagno, trovandolo bello pronto.  
Per la sorpresa, Steve perse l'equilibrio e rovinò a terra, sprofondando con la schiena nella neve soffice. Pensava di fare felice Danny noleggiando dall'amico di un amico una vecchia macchina sparaneve, rimasta inutilizzata per anni un magazzino; felice sì, ma non certo fino a questo punto. Non che gli dispiacesse, in realtà...  
Socchiuse gli occhi e andò in aiuto di Danny, sbottonandosi i pantaloni prima di passare ai suoi. Un altro gemito si perse nella gola del collega quando la mano si chiuse intorno alla sua erezione.  
Danny si staccò ansimante e sorrise vittorioso. “Lo sapevo! Trenta centimetri!”  
“C-cosa?” chiese Steve, a corto di fiato e di neuroni funzionanti.  
“Niente, lascia stare” mormorò l'altro, rituffandosi sulle sue labbra. E Steve lasciò stare: con quella lingua nella bocca e quella mano calda stretta intorno al suo sesso, non gli interessava altro nella vita. In breve si liberarono dei vestiti di sotto: scarpe, calzini, pantaloni e mutande volarono sul terreno innevato a casaccio, senza che i due smettessero neanche per un secondo di baciarsi.  
Le dita di Steve accarezzarono i glutei sodi di Danny, prima di indirizzarsi verso quel punto così desiderato ed atteso. Stavolta furono gli occhi di Danny a spalancarsi, quando una di quelle dita forzò la sua apertura per la prima volta, delicatamente ma con decisione. Steve si fermò, sentendo quanto fosse stretto: non aveva dubbi che fosse vergine. Aspettava qualche segno negativo da parte del compagno, ma la lingua di Danny non smetteva di controllargli le tonsille. E poi c'erano quei gemiti e quella mano che si muoveva ancora più decisa sulla sua erezione...  
“Mh mh mh...” continuò a ripetere il detective mentre quel dito entrava più a fondo. Ben presto divennero due e infine tre... tre dita che lo stavano aprendo e preparando per il seguito, per quel grosso membro bollente che cresceva ancora di più sotto il palmo della sua mano.  
“Danny...” ansimò Steve, quando finalmente riuscì a staccarsi dalle sue labbra. “Danny, io...”  
“Scopami...” lo interruppe il compagno. Steve si stava preoccupando per lui, voleva andare in casa a prendere del lubrificante e magari farlo sistemare sul divano, per non traumatizzarlo.  
Ovviamente non si aspettava che Danny Williams, irreprensibile etero del New Jersey, etero dichiarato e padre esemplare, si accovacciasse sopra di lui, a gambe larghe e si lasciasse scivolare sulla sua erezione. Quando la punta del suo pene penetrò dentro il corpo caldo del collega, Steve fu sul punto di venire senza troppi complimenti. E sì che lui non aveva mai sofferto di eiaculazione precoce, neanche in gioventù, ma quella visione lo stava mandando in estasi.  
Danny strinse i denti per vincere il dolore e appoggiò le mani all'indietro, affondando nella neve sintetica, iniziando a darsi la spinta. Scese e salì in un movimento ritmico che divenne sempre più forte, gemendo di piacere con gli occhi socchiusi e la testa all'indietro.  
No, Steve non aveva mai visto niente di simile. Lasciò che Danny si impalasse da solo, che si lasciasse scopare senza muovere un muscolo, limitandosi a gemere e ad ansimare. Poi le sue mani si mossero da sole, accarezzando l'interno delle cosce di Danny fino alla sua erezione che svettava sola e abbandonata. La afferrò e cominciò a seguire il ritmo del collega, leccandosi le labbra secche.  
Con quell'aiuto non ci volle molto al detective per raggiungere l'orgasmo; Steve strinse i denti, lasciando che lo sperma di Danny gli gocciolasse sulla pancia levigata da anni di esercizio fisico, prima di venire a sua volta, dentro di lui.  
Il detective si alzò a fatica, con le gambe tremanti, mentre il seme del capitano gli scorreva lungo le gambe, confondendosi con la neve.  
“Grazie” mormorò, arrossendo violentemente.  
Steve sorrise e si mise seduto, circondando le gambe di Danny per dargli un bacio sul sesso ancora umido. “Grazie a te” soffiò, sentendolo fremere sotto le sue labbra.  
E Danny sospirò di nuovo mentre la bocca del compagno si chiudeva intorno al suo membro.  
Un sospiro di piacere.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo e il testo della canzone che compare nella fic è “Let it Snow!” di Sammy Cahn e Jule Styne.


End file.
